Not applicable.
Not applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for organizing and securing several IV lines together, and more particularly, to a device for organizing, securing and identifying a plurality of IV tubes in conjunction with an exterior structure.
2. Background Information
The subject matter of this invention is directed primarily to flexible lines in the form of fluid-conducting tubes that are commonly used within the medical profession. It is common medical practice to treat and medicate a patient by introducing therapeutic agents, drugs, medications, nutrients, and various other liquids directly into the blood stream of the patient through systems commonly known as intravenous (IV) administration systems. Often a critically ill patient will require several such systems concurrently operative to proved different treatment agents. Additionally, catheters are frequently utilized to monitor body functions. Many of these catheters, IV tubes, and other monitoring lines are placed on the patient even prior to transportation of the patient from a surgery area to a convalescing area.
Common features of presently used intravenous administration systems include the need for maintaining sterility of the component elements up to the time of installation to the patient. Minimization of all risks of infection is paramount, since the typical patient usually has enough adverse conditions without adding any through mishandling or contamination of the intravenous administration system. The IV tubing is normally available in acute sickrooms in the form of prepackaged, sterile lengths, with attached sterile needles. For acutely ill patients, time cannot usually be spared to enable trimming IV component lengths for neatness. The entire tubing length is utilized, even if such excess length results in adding a significant length portion to a tangle of tubing from other intravenous administration system. Quickly, the presence of numerous lines can result in a situation where the health care professional caring for the patient will lose direct cognizance of the specific contents of each intravenous administration system unless reference is made to the identification of the corresponding supply reservoirs.
Further, at times certain medications are injected into a fluid line. Extreme care must be exercised to ensure that the right medication is being injected into the correct line. The problem of confusing IV lines and catheters entering a patient""s body is accentuated under emergency conditions. There is the further problem of various lines physically interacting with one line causing another line to become disconnected. The foregoing problems increase the risk of patient injury by either infusing medicine or blood at the wrong entry site, or by failure to infuse needed medications.
The entanglement of numerous IV and catheter lines is exceedingly common in the hospital room while the patient is recovering from a surgical operation. This entanglement is caused primarily by the patient moving around in either a conscious or unconscious state. There is a need within the hospital room for a device to which the different lines that are connected to the patient can be located, with the device keeping the different lines separate and unentangled and also making identification of each line readily apparent to the physicians and nurses attending the patient. The device should also be easily transportable with the IV reservoirs as the patient moves from location to location.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,088,136 Hasslinger et al. disclose a strap fastener that loops around a catheter tube with the strap then encircling the leg of a patient or other support to anchor the catheter tube.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,167,211 by Haller describes an interlocking spacer for holding multiple layers of coiled tubes in a specific orientation. The spacer has an elongated body with U-shaped seats to hold the tubes and dovetail formations to interconnect multiple spacers.
Jacobs, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,397,641 discloses a catheter support device for anchoring an intravenous catheter and a portion of associated tubing to the patient. A rigid annular support is adhesively secured to the patient. An inclined catheter bracket holds the catheter and an arcuate passageway in the support mechanically isolates the tubing from the catheter.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,453,933 by Speaker describes an adjustable strap with fastening means for securing around a patient""s limb. The strap has clamps or posts for securing IV lines to the strap. A protective sleeve that covers the patient""s limb interlocks with the strap device.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,224,674 Simons discloses a device for organizing IV administration lines. The device has a plurality of individual passages for IV lines and is removably attachable to appropriate support structures near a patient. The box-like structure has a hinged lid with internal passages for the IV lines.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,316,246 by Scott describes an intravenous tube holder which has a plurality of clips along one edge for securing the holder to an IV tube. On the opposite edge is provided a writing surface for identifying the IV tube or giving instructions. The tube holder has interlocking ends for interconnection of multiple holders.
Ryan, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,336,179 describes an IV line organizer with a block having passages for the IV lines. The block is connected to a clamping system for securing the device to an object.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,876,371 by Yokoyama et al. shows an IV tube holder with tracks for the tubing and a writing surface for identification of the tubing contents. The holder has interlocking ends for interconnection of multiple holders. The device is fastened to a support with a C-clamp.
Webb, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,974,708, discloses an intravenous line identification system that includes a set of tags, each of unique color, with the tags of the set attachable around intravenous lines. One tag is secured to each IV line in use and only then is the tag divided and moved adjacent the medicinal source and line output. The corresponding unique color of the divided tag allows quick and positive identification of each line by health care workers.
Some examples of tube anchors and tube holders for which design patents have been granted include U.S. Pat. No. Des. 243,850 by Cutruzzula et al.; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 260,850 by Greenblatt; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 263,624 by Stenzler et al; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 265,508 by Rusteberg; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 290,041 by Scott. None of these design patents shows the outward features of the IV administration lines fastening and identification device of the present invention.
The invention is an intravenous administration lines fastening and identification device. The device includes a hollow cylindrical fastening member of resilient, flexible, polymeric, resinous material. The cylindrical member has inner and outer surfaces and a cylindrical bore with a longitudinal cylindrical axis there through. The cylindrical member has a full length longitudinal slit aperture accessing the cylindrical bore. A plurality of tube holding members of resilient, flexible, polymeric, resinous material, each with a cylindrical bore and longitudinal bore axis, are secured to the outer surface of the hollow cylindrical fastening member opposite the fastening member longitudinal slit aperture. Each tube holding member longitudinal bore axis is oriented perpendicular to the fastening member longitudinal cylindrical axis. The tube holding members each have a full length longitudinal slit aperture opposite the fastening member, with the slit aperture accessing the holding member cylindrical bore. An identification marking surface is present on the cylindrical fastening member outer surface in register with and adjacent to each tube holding member secured thereto.